The present invention relates to a micromechanical structure for purposes of biotechnology, gene technology, cell research, pharmacology for healing and research on sicknesses which have been uncurable to date, also for agriculture research, to open up new sources of nutrition and energy and to restore the environment, for purposes of medicine, for instance, blood analysis but also of tissue and cells, for instance, antibody, antigen immobilization for preparing monoclonal antibodies, for preparing antibiotics, insulin and also for medications, sera, bacterial and other substance investigations and comparison tests. There is always the problem of safely controlled handling of the respective substance during and after an investigation, reaction or the like, especially if the substances can constitute a danger for the environment.
To meet the purposes mentioned above, particularly for fighting sickness and hunger in the world, it is necessary to be able to safely handle, in investigations, reactions, tests, comparison investigation and investigation series with, in particular, dangerous substances, also if the amounts of substance are ever so small.